


Nico's Lament

by Faolan_Star



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fear, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Star/pseuds/Faolan_Star
Summary: Left, straight, right, left, straight...'just keep going. Almost there.' the air around him seemed to be getting thicker with every step making it harder to breath. Each inhale created a sharp pain and pierced his lungs, while each exhale would leave his throat feeling dry and his body weak. He could feel his blood pumping in his ears to the sound of his heartbeat. He had stumbled several times already, the darkness still working against him."Perhaps if we had just kept our guard up Percy wouldn't have been abducted by a kindly one""Perhaps if we had just kept our guard up Nico wouldn't be alone in the underworld"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters (Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson) used in this fanfiction.  
> They belong to the original author of Percy Jackson Rick Riordan.  
> If you have not read his series yet, I honestly suggest it. He is a super talented author and an inspiration.

The path seemed to drag on forever. The murmuring voices of the dead echoing louder in Nico's head. It had been less than a day since nico had lost his friends in the underworld. What could make this any worse, some may ask. The answer would be time. In the underworld time had no construct. This was one of the many darkened thoughts that would eat at the mind of the young Italian. He felt like he may have been searching for days, week maybe even months! Each step he took, foot connecting with gravel _crunch... crunch... crunch..._ , It all seemed to be teasing him. His legs felt like massive steel beams connected to his torso, making the di Angelo boy struggle just that little bit more. At this point his mind had put him into a state to make him feel as if he were no longer moving at all.  
_Thump!_  
He sat down in a slump letting his head connect with the walls of the hall around him. There was barely any light to see 5 feet in front of your face nevermind all the way down the massive halls of the underworld. Nico brought his knees up to his chest and rested his hands on his arms.  
_'It's all hopeless'_ He thought to himself _'I'm not a hero. I'm nothing like Percy, Jason and Annabeth. Why'd he have to send me on this stupid quest!'_ Nico's hand connected to the gravel floor under his hand. Small stones piercing their way into his skin adding to the dirt and bruises he had acquired throughout the week. He could feel a small cool trail beginning to form on his cheek, which he soon noticed to be a tear falling from his eye. __  
'I can't do this' The dark thoughts began to circle his mind again, which were soon joined by the small voices of the dead.  
"Look at him, already giving up" Voice number one cackled  
"Some hero he is!" The voices all piled up on top of each other and wove themselves together in his mind.  
_'Stop it...'_ He thought, knowing that it was hopeless if he didn't say anything out loud _'Leave me alone-'_  With fingers laced in his hair Nico let out a scream. It wasn't one of those screams of terror that people would normally hear when someone was hurt or scared. Instead it resembled of a small child who had lost their mother.  
"Bi-anca" The word was broken and spoken between sobs "I need you. Where are you. Please. Help me. Please-" He was pleading and mentally praying to the gods for some miracle. Although, he knew it would never come.  
  
_It all started at the beginning of the week when Chiron had wanted to send both Percy and Nico off on a quest together in the hopes that the two boys would bond. It took some time but Nico finally agreed to go. It was going to be his first quest after all, and Percy was probably the safest companion to have along with him. However, the one thing that people didn't put into consideration was having the sons of two of the biggest gods. No. Two boys who would constantly argue and fight AND were the sons of two of the biggest gods were definitely going to draw a lot of attention from monsters outside of the protection of the campgrounds. It probably wouldn't have been too bad if the two of them kept their guard up. Perhaps then Percy wouldn't have been abducted by a kindly one. Perhaps if they had kept their guard up Nico wouldn't be sitting alone in the underworld looking for a guy that he was slowly beginning to be able to call a friend again._  
  
_Click_ , a sound resembling someone turning off a light switch echoed in the back of Nico's mind as the few remnants of light were cast away and engulfed by the darkness. His body tensed as he tried to stop himself from shaking in the fear. His heartbeat quickened as the darkness weighed him down.  
"no,no,no" He repeated to himself until he could no longer speak. His breathing came out short and heavy.  
_'Was it possible to die from fear?'_ he thought to himself. _'I should have left him when I had the chance! Was saving Percy even worth all of this trouble?'_ He paused for a moment _'Stupid question.'_ He decided. Of course it had to be. Percy was, technically, a friend. At least he was someone who wouldn't actually ignore the Italian at camp.  
The young boy moved his fingers by clenching and unclenching his fists. He needed to get warmth and movement back into his body before he shut down for good.  
  
There was a quiet thumping sound approaching to his right. With each shaky breath another would sound again just a little louder than the one before it. Something was coming. This was where he was going to die. Alone, in the darkness of the underworld to some unknown creature. A dim light began to flicker on an off with each step that the unknown being took. It emerged closer and the young male was able to make out a silhouette as light bounced around the beings shape. Nico pushed his body as far back against the wall as he could and began to count in his head for each breath that he took.  
_'In... one, two, three. Out... one, two, three.'_ He repeated this a few times to calm himself down before looking back at the being who must have been a lot closer by now. He waited for the loud thump followed by the flickering of light and concentrated on the details of the being as best as he could. At first he was able to make out a blueish blob. Then next he was able to define it as some kind of ogre-like monster. It skin resembled the colour of a blue bruise and it had little to no hair on it's head.  
_'No wonder it stayed here in the darkness.'_ It was going to almost impossible to fight this creature on his own but with no light his options of escape were severely limited. The ogre like creature threw a bone carelessly which landed no more than 3 feet in front of Nico. It had to be the bones of a corpse of some kind, there was no way that was going to be the bone of one of Hades hell hounds. That was when everything clicked into place for Nico. He now knew exactly who this creature was.  
_'Eurynomos, he would eat the flesh of corpses and leave only their bones behind. Lets just hope he doesn't like the taste of fresh meat'_ Yet another burst of dim light broke out and the creatures eyes looked down upon a terrified looking young boy. It's head cocked to one side as if analysing the meal placed before him.  
"A live one?" it's voice was nowhere near as horrible as the smell of it's breath. The smell of rotting meat and fish guts filling the young demi-gods nose, it took all of Nico's will power not to throw up right there on the spot. "I've never had a live one before" the creature smiled and he was greeted with sharp, yellow teeth. A green tongue came through to lick parted lips and the ogre-like creature reached out with a hand almost as big as the boy he was aiming for. Nico's instincts soon kicked in and he rolled under the hand hand just in time to escape any major injuries. His dominant hand was tight on his sword handle as he unsheathed it and swiped at the giant hand that had once again come to claim him as the creatures next meal. Nico raised his sword in a defensive position and sliced with precision along the monsters palm, who reacted by retracting his hand back with a loud and terrible roar.  
_**'Arghhhh!'**_  
The walls shook from the vibrations as the boy began to Make a run for it. In an attempt to escape he tried to slide towards the back of the monster unnoticed and hide in cover of darkness. There was no way he was going to die to a horrible looking creature like that one. The monster roared in disgust and anger once more and started to raise its hand high, sweeping from his back to the front which sent Nico flying through the air and then landing on his back with a loud  
_'thump!'_  
His entire body felt numb and weak. He didn't think anything was broken but if he wanted to get out of this alive he'd have to ignore that anyway. He sat up slowly and blinked away the clouded vision over his eyes. He could feel the faint vibrations picking up quickly through the floor. There was no point to sat here and fight, not on his own anyway. He was definitely outmatched in strength. Running over to his sword he re-sheathed it into it's rightful place and ran faster than he had ever done before.  
  
Left, straight, right, left, straight...  
' _just keep going. Almost there._ ' the air around him seemed to be getting thicker with every step making it harder to breath. Each inhale created a sharp pain and pierced his lungs, while each exhale would leave his throat feeling dry and his body weak. He could feel his blood pumping in his ears to the sound of his heartbeat. He had stumbled several times already, the darkness still working against him.  
"Dammit!" he hissed as his foot caught on a loose stone. His balance shifting sideways and sending him crashing against a wall. A cry echoed through the darkness when the inevitable impact greeted his body to the cool stones of the wall. He took a moment to steady himself and catch his breath once more. He kept his body low and dared to dart his head around the corner of his hiding place, he needed to find a way around the creature before it was too late for both himself and for Percy. Nico pushed himself up and readied his sword in his dominant hand. He knew that there would be no other way around it.  
It was time to face the impossible or die honourably trying.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this random spiel that I wrote as I was contesting Nico. And if you are here from my instagram, I actually posted it yay!  
> If you have any criticism (constructive preferably) I would love to hear it! I am always looking for ways to improve.


End file.
